The Allied Academy Dorms
by Hugs.Are.My.Drugs
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a nerdy boy from Azure High, becomes captivated by a new kid from Scarlet High, the obnoxious Alfred F. Jones. It's love at first sight but what about Arthur's current girlfriend, Elizabeta? What will happen when something terrible happens at Scarlet High school? How will the Allied Academies deal with this problem? - USxUK shonen-ai fluff. profanity. R&R plz :


_**DISCLAIMER:** I obviously do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya :)_

_**A/N:** Okay~ this is one of my first fan-fictions :) I always write some and never post them xD anyway, the first chapter has_

_HETEROSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP OH NOESS~! trust me, this WILL change. lol. It was quite fun to write, though._

_If i have horrible grammar, PLEASE tell me what i need to fix. If you can tell me some grammar rules that would be AMAZING. 3333 i have no one to read over my stories, seeing as all of my friends have worse grammar than i... ;;_;;_

_Anyway~ this is USxUK :) 3 one of my favorite pairings. I might slip some other pairings in here_

_Hehe~ Well, On with the story_

* * *

**_xoxo_**

_"What happens when he is your Romeo,_

_But you are not his Juliet?"_

**Allied Academy Dorms:**

**Ch. 1: The only girl in the world.**

There were about four months left of school and Arthur still wasn't getting very good grades. He used to be an honor student, the smartest in his class, but after his father died about a year before, he never seemed to be the same.

They still retained about the same amount of money as before, though, since his mother had become engrossed in her work after the accident.

It wasn't a lot, but they got by, and Arthur was still able to stay in the 'Allied Academy Dorms'.

The 'Allied Academy Dorms' actually weren't even a complete dorm school. It was a sort of alliance that two schools, the high class, Azure, and the less expensive, Scarlet, had come to have. The two schools both had their own dorms, each very unique. Although they were dorm schools, there weren't a lot of students that actually inhabited them; there sometimes was only one person living in a room at a time.

The schools were allies, but often did rival. They had football games, track meets, and often competed with standardized testing. Even though the schools were both on different social levels, they always thought of themselves as equal. The amount of money the schools had never interfered with their academics. The Scarlet academy actually had beaten the Azure academy on several tests, even though they didn't have the expensive technology that Azure had.

Since the Allied schools didn't have a lot of people, they often conjoined their schools on nights of dances and other special events.

Tonight was one of the special spring dances, which Arthur obviously didn't anticipate. Before the dances that took place every season, the schools always had a football game to see which school had become the strongest during the past couple months.

Arthur wasn't really into sports, but he always sat through the games anyway.

He only really wanted to see the football players in tight pants anyway.

If you hadn't guessed from the last statement, Arthur Kirkland was gay; and damn proud of it.

He didn't care what other people thought of him and often took a liking to being alone anyway.

His clothing often made people shy away from him anyway. He dressed in what most people would refer to as "nerd- clothing" and often had untamed hair.

Other peoples' thoughts never bothered him though; he rather liked the way he looked.

Arthur sat contently on the school bleachers. He had brought a rather nice fantasy novel with him and was intent on reading at least half of it before the football game ended.

Just as he was about to read a line from the book, he heard constant cheering.

Several girls beside him were screaming some player's name, although it wasn't a familiar one.

'Must be some new player... probably as daft and ugly as the one that showed up last year', Arthur thought, relishing the memory of the creepy French guy from Scarlet school. He definitely did not do those football pants justice.

The British boy looked down at his book with a sigh. Why weren't there any cute guys at these schools?

There were plenty of okay looking guys at Scarlet, but for some reason they were often douche bags or completely straight and/or homophobic. At Azure there was only a small amount of cute guys. Arthur often wished he went to Scarlet, instead of Azure.

Not just because of cute guys, though;Scarlet often had alot more enthusiasm than Azure.

It was becoming quite difficult for Arthur to be able to read with all of the noise, so he finally looked down at the field to see what everyone was yelling about.

The whole Scarlet team was running down the field; rather excited for it just being the beginning of a game.

'Bloody idiots' Arthur sighed.

"Oh my gosh!"

A girl with long brown hair, who Arthur recognized from one of his classes, squealed and giggled with another girl, who had blonde and curly hair, that sat right next to her

", Look, It's the new boy, Alfred!"

The British boy looked down the field at where the girl seemed to be pointing to and saw an un-familiar looking face.

There was a young man, probably about sixteen, who Arthur noticed had a "50" on the back of his Football Jersey.

'Whoa…When did he join the football team?' Arthur thought.

The boy was one of the most attractive that he had seen at either of the Allied schools.

He was well built, but not bulky.

He had perfect golden hair and even from that far away Arthur could see his dazzling smile. It was one of the brightest he had ever seen.

He only wished that he could get a closer look at his face.

As the game begun, Arthur watched the new boy intensely.

It turned out that the boy was actually really good at playing! Not that Arthur would know; he really didn't pay attention to the game. He did pay very close attention to the blonde boy though.

One look and he was captivated.

It freaked him out, and Arthur looked away from the boy.

He had to restrain himself.

He opened his book once more and finally got to continue reading.

He glanced up from the book quite often though, not being able to resist looking at the boy again.

Arthur sighed before finally looking up from his book after a good hour of thinking.

Arthur realized that after all of the time he thought about not focusing on the game, it had ended.

He felt some relief in that, since he didn't have to sit through it any longer.

Everyone was sitting on the bleachers still and Arthur contemplated getting up and heading to the dance, located in the largest gymnasium in Azure high, when suddenly he felt someone plop down beside him.

He looked up to see his best friend, and somewhat girlfriend, Elizabeta. Her long wavy, brown, hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her green eyes shown with confidence.

She still had on her cheerleading uniform, since she had just came from the field after her coach let them leave.

She smiled sweetly at him and he returned the smile before leaning in to peck her softly on the cheek.

Now, you may be wondering… Isn't Arthur gay? Well, technically he isn't fully gay. He loved guys, that was a given, but he also liked how girls could be sweet and less rowdy than boys.

"Are you going to go change?" He asked, pulling away from her slightly and grabbing hold of her soft hand.

Her smile never faltered "Yes, I have to go back to the dorms to get my dress," she said, standing up to leave ", you should really go get dressed too, wouldn't want to keep your date waiting."

She winked at him as she turned to leave and Arthur let out a light chuckle.

**xoxo**

Even if he tried to say he wasn't straight Arthur could never get tired of Elizabeta.

The two of them had been dating for almost a year now.

Elizabeta knew Arthur was gay, hell, she had known him practically her whole life.

Arthur finally agreed to date her, thinking once again that maybe his homosexuality really was just a phase.

It wasn't; but that didn't change the fact that he loved Elizabeta, even if it was just a sibling type of love.

Even if he never ended up with anybody, he would be perfectly content with spending his whole life with Elizabeta.

She felt the exact same way towards him and they made a sort of pact to stay together until the other one falls in love with somebody else.

Even though it had only been a year they both kind of doubted that they would ever find someone and ended up pretty content with each other.

**xoxo**

After Elizabeta finally left, Arthur decided to return to his dorm to change.

He walked a short distance to his dorm room and swiftly took out his key to open the door.

He closed the door and sauntered over to his single bed where a, light green, button up shirt laid neatly next to a pair of black trousers.

He tore off his blue polo shirt and threw it on the floor next to his now discarded khaki shorts.

After finally getting on his dress wear, Arthur walked to the small bathroom that resided in his dorm room.

He flipped on the light and proceeded to try to tame his horrid hair.

It was rather more like hay than hair at all...

Arthur sighed and combed through his hair, not really caring what the result was.

He reached into his pocket and found his phone; scrolling through the contacts, he texted Elizabeta.

**6:23 PM: I am done. I will meet you at your dorm. – Arthur**

He walked the short distance to Elizabeta's dorm that just so happened to be right next to the boys' dorm.

His phone let out a familiar jingle as he checked his inbox.

**6:25 PM: kk I just have to finish my makeup ;)**

Arthur chuckled. She knew that he really didn't mind what she looked like.

Elizabeta argued though, since she was a girl, young, and used to be a tomboy; she wanted to relish in the moments that she could be girly.

The British boy stood in front of his girlfriend's dorm room and knocked lightly on the door.

He heard light footsteps as the door opened up; presenting a rather beautiful Elizabeta.

Her long hair was up in a sort of bun/wrap; pinned with butterfly hair clips and it had stray curls falling loose.

She also sported light green attire; to match Arthur. She wore a knee-length tube dress that was tiered on the skirt portion. A small heart necklace, that Arthur gave her on her birthday, hung from her neck; somehow bringing together her whole outfit.

Arthur noticed that she smelled of lilacs; which just so happened to be her favorite flower.

"Hello, Liz, are you ready?" He smiled.

"Yes, just let me grab my purse." She said, walking back into her room and grabbing a small black clutch.

She locked the door and turned around to finally see Arthur.

His green eyes shown with the same magic that they always had, but somehow it was different.

They looked at her like she was a goddess. A loving gaze always seemed to be in his eyes when he saw her; no matter what she looked like or what she was wearing. Elizabeta was possibly the only female that Arthur could ever come to love.

Arthur took hold of her hand and they both walked down the hall past the other dorm rooms. Several other couples were all making their way to the large gymnasium that resided in Azure Academy.

They were in front of the school when Arthur noticed the, already booming, music from the gym room.

Elizabeta giggled and squeezed his hand lightly, walking a bit faster due to being excited.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

**A/N 2:**

_Soooooo... Did you like it? :)_

_haha it was super fun to write. I'll be updating with chapter 2 soon. I'm having my friends read over it for me, even if they can't necessarily check the grammar. I have become to confused with grammar, it isn't even funny. I thought I knew how to use commas and semicolons, but then my teacher told me it was a different way, so I got completely confused and simply can't use them anymore... lol_

_anyway~_

_REVIEW PLEASE. I seriously don't know if people will actually read this or not. It is obviously summer right now, so if people are reading, I will definitely update lol I have PLENTY of time ( 3 freaking months) and absolutely nothing to do._


End file.
